Deidara é sequestrado
by Deidara Tonks
Summary: Era um dia normal na vida de Deidara e Tobi, ate o destino colocar a dupla no caminho de Mano¹ e Mano². Aqui vc vai ver o que acontece quando Deidara e Tobi se vêem dentro de um cativeiro, sequestrados, na mão de dois Manos que precisam de drogas.


(Numa bela manhã de inverno na mansão da Akatsuki)...

Líder: Deidara e Tobi, vcs vão sair para uma missão importante agora atrás do jinchuuriki de 5 caudas.

Deidara: ... (bocejando)

Tobi: HAAAAAAAAAAAI, Líder-sama!! (animado)

(No caminho)

Deidara: Sai pra lá, droga!

Tobi: Ah é que tá muito frio, Deidara-senpai :3

Deidara: Então vai pro inferno, un.

(Do nada chegam dois homens de toquinha e beição)

Mano¹: E aí firmeza brow?

Mano²: Yooo o/

Deidara?

Tobi: Olaaahh bom diaaaa \o\

Mano¹: A gente vai sequestrar vc dois agora, falow?

Mano²: Precisamos de grana pra comprar drogas, sacou brother??

Tobi: Saquei... Peraí, vcs vão fazer o que: 3

(Mano¹ segura Deidara e coloca um lencinho com aquele negocio pra desmaiar na cara dele/ Mano² chuta a nuca do Tobi)

(Pouco depois eles acordam acorrentados presos num cativeiro)

Mano¹: Ceeerrto mano agora é só ligar pra casa desses aí e descolar a bufunfa.

Tobi: BUAAA E AGORA O QUE FAREMOS!!

Deidara: poutz...

Tobi: Deidara-senpai vc não tá com medo???

Deidara: Claro que não, un...

Tobi: Pq : 3

Deidara: Pq, como sempre, eu tenho um plano

Tobi: QUE BOM EU SABIA QUE PODERIA CONFI...

Deidara: Cala a boca, idiota!!!

Mano¹: Ae brother 2 acho que esses ae estão planejando alguma coisa viu brow...

Mano²: Então eu te falo o seguinte rapá, pode planeja o caralho ae que senão é chumbo nessa cara de minahzinha sacou loiraça?

Deidara: Cara de minahzinha é teu pai, aquele...

Mano²: AE olha como tu fala do meu velho, tá querendo morrer é bichona??!! (nervoso)

Man¹: Beleza cara já deu pra assustar, agora... (saca a arma e coloca na cabeça mascarada do Tobi)...fala o número ae da moradia de vcs, beleza?

Tobi: 69853360!! Rua Governador da Alvarez numero quarenta e ...

Deidara: NÃO PRECISA FALAR TUDO seu alejado!!

Mano¹: (ligando)...

Itachi: Alô?...

Mano¹: AE CARALHO eu sequestrei dois amiguinho de vcs ae sacou se não enviarem 140 mil pra conta número 34354549 é morte na certa falow mano... é o seguinte...

(pi pi pi...)

Mano¹: QUE OUSADIA brow desligaram na minha cara!!

Mano²: Me dá isso aqui! (pega o telefone e disca denovo)

Kakuzu: Alô?...

Mano²: AE CARALHO eu sequestrei dois amiguinho de vcs ae sacou se não enviarem 140 mil pra conta número 34354549 é morte na certa falou mano?

Kakuzu: Quem foi sequestrado?...

(Mano² coloca o tel na cara do Deidara) Fala ae mano..

Deidara: Un...

Kakuzu: Deidara.

Mano²: Ae viu mano agora é soh mandar a grana senão sai morte falow?

Kakuzu: Pode matar. (desliga)

Mano²: Caralho véio que ousadia mandaram matar!!

Mano¹: Então vamos matar, poha!!! (apontando a arma pro Tobi)

Tobi: buaaaaa

Mano²: Perae mano e as drogas?...

Deidara: Posso dar uma dica?...

Mano²: CALA A BOCA que aqui quem fala é só os lider falou mano???

Mano¹: Verdade véio, e as drogas?...

(Mano 1 e 2 sentam e pensam)

(Pouco depois...)

Mano¹: É, vamos tentar denovo! (ligando)

Kakuzu: Alô...

Mano¹: Ae poha ou manda o dinheiro ou eles VÃO MORRER MESMO, sacou?!

Kakuzu: Eu não vou enviar dinheiro nenhum pra salvar esses aí. Estejam avisados.

Mano¹: PERAE PERAE não desliga ainda não mano... é que tipow assim véio, a gente precisa , sacow?

(pi pi pi...)

Deidara: Kakuzu filho de uma puta...

Tobi: BUAAAA EU NÃO QUERO MORRER!!!

Mano¹: (quebra o tel) POHA VÉIO AGORA TOW MUITO FUDIDO DA VIDA CARALHO!

Mano²: Caralho mano tu quebrou o telefone!! Dava pra vender pra comprar drogas!

Mano¹: To muito puto cara! Vou mandar esses dois pro paraiso agora meeermo!!!

Mano²: Véio cuidado manow se tu fizer isso ae não vai ter grana!

Mano¹: QUE SE FODA! (puxa o gatinlho na testa do Tobi)

(BANG)

Tobi:... (morto)

Deidara: UAU vc atirou mesmo!!

Mano²: Cacete mano não posso crer nos que meus óio de negão tão vendo, tu matou o cara mermo!

Tobi: BUAAAAAA ATIRARAM EM MIM!!

Mano¹: CACETE!

Mano²: POHA QUE SUSTO CARALHO!!

Deidara: Ah.. vc tá vivo, un ... (decepção)

Tobi: Eh, minha mask é a prova de bala D

Deidara: Aff eu mereço, un!! (começando a ficar nervoso)

Mano²: POHA NÃO DEU CERTO VÉIO T. T

Mano¹: Tá duvido que a mocinha aqui tenha jaca a prova de bala tbm (aponta arma pro Deidara)

Tobi: NÃO NÃO MATEM O SENPAI EU IMPLORO!!

Deidara: Calma, não precisam disso também vai...

Mano¹: Tu já era manow (qse puxando o gatilho)

Deidara: CALMA espera, un!!! Eu qro confessar algo antes de morrer, vcs estarão provando covardia frente a um homem sem defesa querendo dizer suas ultimas palavras se atirarem agora, un.  
Mano²: ... (ñ entendeu)

Mano¹: A gente vai provar a covardia é enfiando chumbo na tua cara,manow!!

Mano²: Perae véio vamos ver o que a loraça tem a dizer.

Deidara: EU SOU HOMEM, UN!!

Mano¹: Certo agora ja tá falado já tá dito agora é soh no paraiso manow!

Deidara: ESPERA não era isso, poha!

Mano²: TÁ ABUSANDO FOLGADO!

Deidara: Deixa eu falar, cacete! É o seguinte...

Mano¹: Demorou muito véio é morte certa agora!!

Tobi: OU VCS ESPERAM O DEIDARA-SENPAI FALAR OU EU DEVORO A CABEÇA ACHATADA DE VOCÊS SEUS FILHOS DE UMA PUTA!!!!

Deidara: O.\)'

Mano¹: O.O'

Mano²: O.O'

Tobi: Pronto, pode falar senpai .

Deidara: ...É o seguinte, eu sou um artista e gostaria de fazer uma escultura de argila antes de minha morte, então vcs podem decidir se vendem a escultura para arranjarem as drogas de vcs, un... e eu morro em paz após fazer o que realmente gosto.

Mano¹: Que que tu acha da idéia mano?

Mano²: Sei lá manow... e aih?

Mano¹: Sei lá cara...

Mano²: Sei lá manow...

Mano¹:Sei lá cara...

Deidara: .\) ...

(Horas depois)

Mano¹: Sei lá cara...

Mano²: Sei lá manow...

Mano¹:Sei lá cara...

Mano²: Sei lá manow...

Mano¹: Sei lá cara...

Tobi: zzzz...

Deidara: . \) ' ...

Mano¹: Sei lá cara...

Mano²: Sei lá manow...

Mano¹:Sei lá cara...

Mano²: Sei lá manow...

Mano¹: Sei lá cara...

Deidara: POHA decidam logo!!!

Mano¹: Beleza manow firmeza falow brother! (solta Deidara mas sempre com a arma apontada pra ele) Faz ae tua escultura véio mas que seja um bagulho bonito sacow senão morre tu e esse bagaço de laranja!

(Deidara tira argila das bolsas e começa a modelar coisas)

(Mano1 e 2 assistem)

Mano¹: Caraio véio ele tem bocas na mão...

Mano²: Deve ser um boqueteiro de primeira hein manow

Deidara: .\) '...

Tobi: zzz...

(Pouco depois Deidara segurava um pássaro do tamanho de um vaso, de asas abertas)

Mano²: Cacete a loirinha tem o dom mermo

Mano¹: ...

Mano²: Que foi manow?

Mano¹: Cara... to emocionado...

Deidara?

Tobi: zzzz...

Mano¹: Sério véio esse bicho parece o papagaio da minha vózinha, deu um aperto no peito agora brow...

Mano²: Ow mano não vai dar uma de bichona agora falow rapá? É hr da morte dessa loraça!

Mano¹: Eu sei CACETE, mas sei lá véio sei lá mow bonito o bicho, parece muito o Loro da minha vózinha... Acho q nem quero mais matar esses cara viu brow o rapá tem o dom...

Deidara: o.\) ...

Mano²: puta que o pariu hein véio depois de tudo tu decide soltar os folgado?

Mano¹: Ae loura tu aceita deixar o bicho com a gente na condição se sair de bico calado?

Deidara: Claro, un.

Mano¹: Certo firmeza rapá, tu é um artista memo brother... (emocionado solta Tobi tbm e guarda a arma)

Tobi: (acorda) onde quando? AHHH EU FUI SEQUESTRADO, BUAAAA

Deidara: Cala a boca, idiota!

Tobi: Eles vão soltar a gente?

Deidara: Yeah.. un.

(Pouco depois Deidara e Tobi saem livres do cativeiro. Mano 1 e 2 ficam sozinhos admirando o pássaro de argila)

Mano¹: Cara sabe aprendi uma lição de vida véio...

Mano²: Tu tá muito viado agora brother

Mano¹: Q se foda manow... to lembrando da minha vózinha, acho q vou tentar ser alguém na vida sacow... assim como ela dizia qndo eu era moleque...

Mano²: É... vai ver tu tá certo brother... olhando esse bicho de argila me lembro até do meu velho q gostava das ave...

(Deidara e Tobi alguns metros longe, caminhando de volta pra missão)

Tobi: Vc bem que disse que tinha mesmo um plano hein Deidara-senpai, vc é incrivel!!

Deidara: É claro, un, eu sou um artista magnífico, mas minha verdade arte ainda não aconteceu, un... (sorriso cruel)

Tobi: Deidara-senpai, pq está fazendo selos na frente do rosto?...

Mano¹: (no cativeiro) ...É impressão ou esse bicho de barro tá fazendo um barulho estranho, manow?..

Mano²: Sei lá véio parece q tá inchan...

(CABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!)

Deidara: Yeah, a arte é um estouro! .\)

Tobi: 3 como vc é mau, Deidara-senpai.

FIM

------------------------------------------

Nota da autora: xD essa foi uma das minhas primeiras fics iditas/sem noção de Akatsukis. Deixem um reviewwww, essa fã de Deidara implora pros leitores e tbm fãs do artista, un : 3

obg xD


End file.
